The Otherworlds Chronicles I - Not The Last One
by TitaHightopp05
Summary: TOC I: Wonderland. What if the Hatter was not the only Hightopp escaped from the tragedy on the Horunvendush Day? What if his twin found her way back to him and to her long lost love? A story about reunion and broken hearts fixing. And horses, but just a few. 'AiW' with my OCs. [Alice/Hatter], [OC/OC].
1. The Horse Trainer

Chapter 1 – The Horse Trainer

Another day, another early morning ride.

It was a few days, that the news of a certain 'Alice' who had arrived in Underland, was creating ferment at the castle. So the Knave needed his horse, Shadow, all day long. And who was the one who had to wake up at 5.00 o'clock in the morning for have a ride before the Knave woke up? Exactly: me!

ღ ღ ღ

I put Diablo in the stable after I rode him, then I saw the Knave arriving.

"Good Morning!" I said to him.

"Greetings…" he answered "Hope my horse is already clean"

"Of course he is, as always. Do I have to prepare him?"

"I'll do it…" he entered in the tack room. I got the saddle off from Diablo's back and 'followed' the Knave in the room. I adept to place it on the stand, but as I did, I gasped loudly as I was pinned against the wall by Stayne.

"Get off of me!" I said trying to pull my hands from his grip.

"Now, there, Trainer dear… I just want to know you better…" he said learning in for kiss me.

"NO! Stayne, do I have to remind you that horses don't just hear but speak too?" he said nothing, just started to kiss my neck "LET ME GO!"

"You won't regret it, honey, I promise…" he said continuing to kiss and lick down my throat.

"I'm not like the other ladies, Knave, I won't ever be able to praise your… skills. I belong to someone else"

"Oh, and where is that 'someone else' right now?" he asked languidly.

I kicked his leg and he moved away , gripping it in pain "I'll have my revenge, Hightopp, remember!"

He took the saddle and went away. I cleaned my neck from his kisses and went back to work, hoping that he wouldn't say that **I** flirted him to the Queen.

Later that morning, the guards who accompanied Stayne out, returned with a prisoner and Bayard.

Poor ones…

ღ ღ ღ

The next morning, I walked down to the stables, hiding something behind me. As Diablo saw me I grinned madly: "Let me guess: my I'm-with-the-bloody-big-head halter is ready" he said, annoyed tone.

"Don't see it as a constriction: I'd say that the Queen noticed that you are worth to be part of her cavalry!" I tried to cheer him up.

"Considering who is the Queen, I'm not sure that's a thing I can be proud of!" he told me back.

I made a thoughtful face: "You won. Won't you even try it on?" I asked him showing the tack: it was made of red thick cotton with black hearts and a thin golden chain which was supposed to pass under his chin.

"Not so bad, after all. I just don't like the meaning of it!" he mumbled after he had the halter on; I ignored his last sentence and continued to fix the buckle behind his cheek: "And I think it fits quite well! What do y…" for some reasons, my gaze had raised in the sky and I swear that I saw something flying that, certainly, was not a bird!

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Diablo asked back.

"It seemed to be… a hat?!"

"In the sky? Tean, this is Underland, but, a flying hat?" he asked starting to laugh.

"But… Ah, never mind, I'm going mad down here!" _And I wouldn't be the only one if just…_ but then my thoughts were stopped by the Queen ordering: "Someone find her some clothes! Use the curtains if you must, but clothe this enormous girl!" I looked at Diablo with an 'I told you!' expression, just for see a priceless confused one on his snout: "I'm not here, I'm not listening and you are my witness" I just nodded in response.

ღ ღ ღ

In the evening, before dinner, I asked to a Lady of the court about that.

"The new favorite of the Queen. She's very tall, you know. She said 'Use the curtains if you must!' and we did. The seamstresses had to make her a dress at the last minute: they can do miracles!"

"I see".

When we finally sat at the table, for supper, the Queen entered followed by a very tall girl, blond curls on her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

She sat beside the Queen after she had announced her: "Couwt! She's Uhm, fwom Umbwige. My new favowite!"

"Good evening Uhm!" we greeted her. What kind of name was, Uhm?!

"Good evening" she answered.

As we started I asked to the same Lady: "Were that curtains for real?"

She smiled a little: "Told you that our seamstresses do miracles!"

"Yes but, that's unbelievable!" _Only if you believe it is…_ someone had once told me. I made that thought go away.

And the dinner passed.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2 - Reunion

Later that same evening, I was going in my workshop, the place I use to make the various equipments: I had to finish the war tack for Diablo, hoping to never make him use it.

But, surprisingly, I didn't found my lab: I found numerous hats, on the floor, on my old writing desk,… I entered and saw the saddle I was working on, in a corner, almost broke: I felt my eyes becoming dark orange and my Outlandish lisp raising.

"May I help you?" a voice called.

"Wha' happen'd teh mye workshop? Tha' saddle: Ah've work'd for a week on tha' saddle!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's my fault!"

"'nd tis…" I took from the ground the draw of a raven of time long ago "Tis was made by a pers'n who was VERY close teh meh!"

"Wait! Where did you get that?" the voice asked. I didn't even look at who was I talking to.

"It was made by…" I said as I lifted my gaze to see the man: electric orange hair, bright green eyes, strange colored dark circles. Just like me: his face was just a little more damaged because of the mercury. Just like twins: "…my twin brother…".

He seemed to feel, fear, sadness, confusion, all together. In fact, his eyes became gold.

"Tarrant…?" I asked him, tears filling my eyes, as I laid a hand on his left cheek "Is that you…?"

"I think so, Tean!" he said, voiceless. In a moment, he was embracing me tightly and spinning me around. I closed my eyes, letting myself melt in his arms, tears finally escaped and ran down my cheeks, his own wetting my temples. He placed me on the ground, still holding me, his right hand caressing my hair.

I pulled back to face him: that same, bright, gap-toothed smile which I've missed so badly! That green in his eyes, which I feared to stare at when I looked myself in the mirror, because it reminded me of him too much. His pale skin which became dark pink on the cheeks. And this mad electric orange hair!

"Your hair was longer the last time I saw it!" I giggled, drying the tears under his eyes with my fingers.

"Well, I do believe that a lot of thing had changed in me while the Time was still passing-" he said, before his grin disappeared "What are you doing here? How did you get in? It's dangerous!"

"Wait, wait! I live here since a few month after the Horunvendush Day, I'm the Queen's horse trainer. Or the Knave's, because the Queen never rides... So, the question is: what are YOU doing here?"

He looked around us, as someone could hear him. Then, he came nearer to my ear and whispered to me: "Alice, THE Alice, you remember?"

"Aye, I do. The Champion"

"Exactly: she is in Underland. While trying to protect her, I was captured. She's here in the castle, looking for the Vorpal Sword, she's the Queen's favorite. But the problem, is that the Queen wants just her head and luckily, she doesn't know who Alice really is, aye?"

Did I have to be happy or worried?

"All clear. I'll just keep my mouth close" I finally said.

"Good girl!" he added rubbing the my head "I'll better finish here before the Bloody Big Head arrives!" he said going back to the hat he was working on.

"Sure, so I'll let you work Hatter! But first…" I said following him and kissing his cheek "You couldn't go to work without it, right?"

"Obvious…" he learned me into another hug and whispered "I promised that I would have reached you, didn't I?"

"You did… I missed you, Tarrant…"

"I love you lill' sister…" I moaned at this.

"I'll better go! Bye! Love you!" I said, remembering that I had to say goodnight to the horses.

I came out of the room and walked down the stairs, where I met Uhm, well, Alice.

"Hello Uhm!" I said.

"Hello" she answered.

ღ ღ ღ

"Ah'm seh, seh serry… look a' wha' he hes done…" I whimpered cleaning the wounds of a whip on Diablo's body. That bloody Knave had decided that **my horse** should have paid for my refuse. Diablo was so shocked and scared that he had tried to attack me when I had first tried to touch him. He was bleeding all over and trembling as a wet chick, but his ears were low against his nape, bloodshot eyes and gritted teeth.

I had brought him out to the fountain were I was beginning to put bandages on the cuts.

"There were four men keeping me still with… ropes and stuff… and Stayne was whipping me so hard! And he kept repeating 'Ask your dear trainer why I'm doing this!'"

"All this is going to finish" I said, than I whispered: "The Alice, is here, in the castle! Looking for the Vorpal Sword! The Oracolum was right again!"

"So… will she be the White Queen's Champion?" he asked.

"I very hope so! If anyone ever tries to touch you again I'll kill them, by the way"


	3. Execution

Chapter 3 – Execution

It was a quite morning the next one, I started my day as always.

It all changed when McTwisp, the new page, called all the people in the garden to announce, almost crying, another execution: "Your Majesty, the Red Queen Iracebeth of Crims, order the presence of her court all at the execution of…" he took a deep breath and sniffed, before looking sadly at me, then he continued "…of the Mad Hatter and Mallymkun the Dormouse".

I gasped, putting my hands on my mouth, as he continued to look at me.

"It will be within an hour. Thank you…" he finished sniffing.

I knelt on the ground, silent tears escaping from my eyes and fell right in my hands.

McTwisp came over to me and put a paw on my back: "Tarrant told me everything… I'm sorry…"

"Tell meh whe' the dungeons are…" I told him.

"Well…" he sighed "You have to reach the kitchens first: then, go right, straight on until the corridor finishes. Down the stairs you will see, last floor…" I stood and started to run, following the path he had just described me, but the Rabbit was still behind me.

"You'll find a door checked by two guards!" he warned me.

"Ah'll take mah risks!" I told him back.

"Just… be careful!" he yelled, stopping at half of the corridor.

Kitchens, right, corridor, stairs, last floor, door,… guards.

"Ah have teh ente'" I said.

The one on my right spoke for first: "Why?"

"Ah have teh see a pisone'!" I answered.

"Who are you?" Still the one on right asked.

"Ah'm the Royal Horse Traine'!"

"Does the Queen know that you are here?"

"Neh, but…"

"Do you have a permission?"

I felt my eyes became orange and my dark circles black: "LISTEN: ALL AH HAD TEH DO TODAY, IS DONE! SO, AS THE QUEEN ALLOWED MEH WHEN AH STARTED, AH CAN GO WHE'EVE' AH WANT, EVE' IF SHE DOESN'T KNOW! ALL CLEAR?!"

"But…"

"Just shut up, bro! She has a motive and a permission, she's all right!" the one on left said. He had a familiar voice to me, but I didn't recognize it very well because of the helm.

"Now, miss, we will close you inside: when you'll want to exit, just knock" he added as he opened the door.

"Thank yeh…" I muttered. I slowly slipped inside and looked for my twin. My hand flashed on my mouth and my eyes became golden when I finally saw him: sat on the wet and dirty ground, his hat was there too, his smile gone, his eyes sad, the wrists scratched by the chains.

"Tarrant…" I called him as I knelt in front of the bars, pulling them like I had to rip them from between us.

"Tean! Hey! Calm down!" he placed a hand down my check, cupping my jaw, the other one was on my mine.

I took a deep breath and close my eyes, letting a tear slip down my cheekbone: "Why are yeh here? Wha' have yeh done? She just cannot close yeh-"

"Tean, it's going to be alright, I promise… Alice is safe at Marmoreal with the Vorpal Sword and-"

"Ah don't ca'e 'bout her! I ca'e 'bout yeh now! She's gotta kill yeh!" I cried between the sobs.

"Sshh, there…" he whispered whipping the tears away "I'm proud that you'll be the last Hightopp…"

"Ah don't wanna be the last one! Ah wann' us teh be the last ones!"

He stared at me a bit longer, caressing my cheek with the thumb, before sigh: "I don't think it will be possible…"

As he said so, I stood, went to the door and knocked: "Ah love yeh, lill brothe'…"

I spent the whole remaining time curled up in a ball, arms crossed atop my knees and head between them, in the corner of Diablo's box.

He wanted to come with me and I agreed: I needed both moral and physical support.

 _ **POV change - Terence**_

I just couldn't believe that: I finally got her in front of me, after all those years… but I did nothing!

I was something like paralyzed… All I could do was staring at her, while she was trying to convince my colleague that she could enter in the prison even if the Queen didn't know she was there.

As I heard her accent and saw her eyes change color, I was sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Just shut up, bro! She has a motive and a permission, she's all right!" I told him, as her gaze turned to me.

I opened the door saying: "Now, miss, we will close you inside: when you'll want to exit, just knock".

"Thank yeh…" she almost muttered, as she entered and I closed the door behind her. For a moment, I thought that she maybe had discovered who I was.

When she came out of the cells, she didn't even looked at me, she was staring at the ground, before she ran away.

"Tean, the horse trainer, eh?" my friend Danny asked me. I knew him even before we met here: he always tried to cheer me up from the day I lost my Tean, but it quite never worked. We both had our card-armor: he was a 9 and I was a 5.

"How do you know her name?" I asked.

"I heard the Mad Hatter call her?" he said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"You recognized her too?"

"I keep saying that the Fate plays with you two! I mean, your name is Terence Five and on your card-armor is signed a 5! Her name is Tean, which seems 'ten' she was your girlfriend,…"

"She still is, we just hadn't seen each other for a long time!" I told him firmly.

"Ok: she is your girlfriend, so you are her sweet half!" he laughed for a while, I didn't.

"Very funny, Danny! Very funny…" I just added, without even grin.


	4. Escape

Chapter 4 - Escape

 _ **POV change - Tean**_

There was quite all the court in the courtyard already and I was on the first line.

The bells rang, the Knave lifted a glove and the prisoners came out.

Tarrant first.

I felt like my legs were made of butter, so I searched Diablo's chest and laid my back on it.

When Tarrant bowed in front of the hangman, my vision blurred with tears. I heard the Queen shout 'Off with his head!' and the sound of the axe on the wood, but saw his hat flying high and his body disappear.

When it was high enough, Chessur's head appeared under it!

"Good morning everyone!" he said, smiling as always.

"Oh Chess! Chess, you splendid, evaporating, indigo striped, cat!" I said hugging my stallion.

"Tean, look!" he told me, I turned to see what was happening on the Queen's balcony and saw Tarrant near her.

I called him and he looked at me grinning, as the Queen shouted again: "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

He came down in the courtyard and invited all the people to revolt against the Red Queen: "DOWN WITH THE BLUDDY RED QUEEN!" we all shouted at her.

I reached Tarrant smiling: "Where are we meeting?"

"In the stables' courtyard. That exit is not checked by the guards" he said me. I was about to strangle him with an hug, but, as always, the Bloody Big Head ruined everything.

"WELEASE THE JUBJUB BIWD!" she ordered. The giant raptor flew on the people and the chaos started.

I ran to Diablo and jumped on him: from that 'high' I could see the Twiddles.

"GUYS! FOLLOW ME, QUICK!" they obeyed.

Diablo ran into the stables area, where the Hatter, Mallymkun, McTwisp, Chess and Bayard's family were waiting for us.

I slid of the horseback, paying attention at the bandages, and faced my brother with fire in my eyes (strange, we were twins but he was still taller than me!)

"Didn't you hurt yourself riding without the saddle?" the Hatter asked me joking.

I slapped him with all the strength I had, all presents gasped.

"OW! Wha' have Ah done?" he asked stroking his sore cheek.

"Tha' was 'cause yeh alm'st got meh faint from fea'!"

"True!" Diablo said.

"So, Ah s'ppose Ah deserved it…"

"'nd tis…" I hugged him tightly, like I've never done before "…is 'cause yeh're still alive…"

He returned the hug, before add "I love you too… but we have to run away now!"

"Right!"

I pulled back, took Diablo's bridle and my bag, I tacked him as quickly as I could without hurting him (he had a small but deep cut on the face too) and climbed on him again.

"Do you want a ride too?" he asked Tarrant, showing his back.

"Is that safe?" my brother asked. Diablo lifted his head a bit and pulled his ears back, probably offended.

"It's my stallion!" I said proudly.

"It's safe… but won't the two of us hurt you?" he asked as he took my hand and sat behind me.

"I've faced worse things as you can see…" Diablo admitted "But I feel better now".

"What about us?" Twiddledum (or Twiddledee?) asked. Tarrant called Chess, the cat appeared behind them and lift them up, flying in Marmoreal direction. Mally in Hatter's pocket, McTwisp on Bielle's back.

"Here we go! Hold on tight!" I warned Tarrant, who quickly hugged me from behind.

Diablo started to gallop as fast as the wounds allowed him to, and he was fast, the poor Hatter almost made me choke.

"Quite your gate, big boy! If not the Hatter will kill me!"

When we were far enough, we stopped and Tarrant slid carefully against my horse's hip, affirming that he would never ride bareback again! "Not on me, that's sure!" Diablo told him, we laughed, but then he tried to make a step and whimpered. I checked on the cuts, changed some too bloody bandages and applied a little more unguent before we started to walk.

The sun was setting down, we were walking to the White Queen's castle, Tarrant was leading, holding the Twiddles' hands.

"Hope you remember Marmoreal!" Mally told me. I lifted my gaze to look at the enormous white castle: the wind was moving the peach trees in the gardens making some flowers fly away, the moonlight was playing with the light at some windows, making such perfect golden and blue shades.

Tarrant closed my mouth with a finger (I didn't even noticed that I had opened it!): "No need to comment!" then he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Race yeh!" I told him before beginning to run, followed by my twin.

 _ **POV change - Terence**_

After the 'execution', after I helped some other guards putting the Jubjub Bird in his cage and after my turn finished, I went to the stables, looking for Tean.

"Please! I'll be as quiet as a baby!" Danny prayed me.

"No! It's a thing I have to do alone! And don't speak so loud: someone could hear us…" I told him.

"Wait a minute: if you want to kiss her, you'll need someone who check that nobody's around!" Well… he wasn't wrong at all….

"Yes, but, if I'd want to kiss her, I'd do that without YOU around!" I said, blushing a bit.

"I know her too! She will say 'To hell!' and then SHE will kiss you! So…" he won.

"Man, you act like a baby!" I affirmed. He just rolled his eyes: "So I'll be as quite as babies…" he softly said grinning madly.

"You need a doctor, Danny…" I whispered.

"I know…"

"Just SHUT UP!" I yelled voiceless.

Danny snorted exasperated: "Where are you going man? We are in the stables yet!" Oh…

We looked for her everywhere, without finding her. Diablo wasn't in his box.

"I think that maybe she's in the castle for… something…" Danny said.

"Or maybe, as the Mad Hatter is gone, she escaped with him and the horse!" I realized as I sat on a pile of hay.

"So she's safe!" Danny exclaimed.

I thought about it a bit, then smiled sadly: "Yes, she is. Thank you Danny!"

"Anytime! Thank for what, if I may ask?" Oh for the love…


	5. At Marmoreal

Chapter 5 – At Marmoreal

 _ **POV change - Tean**_

We ran until the open gate, both breathing heavily. I started to feel uncomfortable: "Am I proper? Because I'm wearing trousers and I am a woman, so I shouldn't wear them. You see, I'm going to meet the White Queen and I'm a bit exited, A bit? Very exited! Well, the last Queen I met was the evil one so I don't know what to do! Are my hair ok? Those braids maybe…"

"Tean!".

I took a breath, closed my eyes and shook my head a little: "Thanks… I'm fine…" I whispered breathless.

He faced me, took my arms and placed a kiss on my forehead: "Pretty…"

"Thank you, sir!" I answered as I saw the Queen, Alice and Bayard coming to us.

I just didn't know what to do, so I decided to speak with the Queen.

"Your Majesty! Do you remember me?" I asked her. She lifted her gaze to me after kissing the Twiddles and seemed unsure.

"Well, you reassemble Tarrant very much, but… Tean Hightopp! Oh, how happy to see you!" she said taking my hands.

"My pleasure!" I answered smiling wide.

"I suppose you have a lot of things to tell us, don't you?" she said smiling softly.

"Oh, yes, Highness!"

"Great!" she paused a little and his smile shrank letting space to a worry expression: "You see, I just want to understand what happened. Believe me, make you or the Hatter remind horrible memories is not in my intensions…" she assured me, tightening my hands.

"It's all right, my Queen. I understand that. Besides, I can handle my emotions better than he does!" I giggled a bit and she returned to smile happily again.

Then I turned when Tarrant called me.

"Tean, she's The Alice. Alice, she's my twin sister Tean"

"Nice to meet you, I saw you at the Red Queen Castle, right?" she asked me.

"Yep, and I don't want to go back in there…"

At that moment Diablo reached us and Mirana gasped at the sight of the blood: "I'm sorry I startled your Majesty…"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just very sensible… Why don't we go inside? My groomers will take care of you" the Queen asked softly as she turned like a dancer and went, quickly, into the castle.

We all followed her.

"So, are you really, that Alice?" I asked her.

Her smile dropped "I… actually… I don't think so. No, I'm Alice, but not that one, I'm sorry…"

I just looked at her a bit longer, studying how she looked like then I affirmed: "First: the Hatter would never sacrifice for an Alice that is not the right one. Second: you simply look like Alice! You are absolutely Alice, I'm sure!"

"The first one who told me so looked very much like you!" she said.

"But he was surely taller than me!" I laughed, she seemed absorbed in her thoughts and I let her think. However, they were interrupted by a powerful whinny and few screams from behind us, then quick gallop clops coming in our direction. Suddenly, with surprise and fear of all, Diablo came running towards us, with a halter hanged on just one ear and the rope sliding on the floor dangerously near to his hooves.

 _ **POV change – Hatter**_

I moved in front of the Queen and took Alice's wrist to pull her behind me too, while Tean ran right in front of the horse: "I need total silence! No questions!" she ordered and no one dared to ask.

Diablo slid a little on the marble of the floor to stop right in front of my sister: "What an actor you are!" she said. The horse kept moving his head up as a sign of intimidation.

With another whinny Diablo reared moving the anterior legs frenetically in the air: "No!" said Tean firmly "Calm down… if you slide here you'll break your legs!".

Behind me Alice held my elbow tightly, Mirana gasped, Bielle and Bayard kept shushing their pups and McTwisp fainted.

He stopped moving and stood there with a look in his eyes that I didn't like.

"Hush, it's alright…"

Diablo snorted deeply: "Don't touch me…" he almost pleaded.

"I have to… Don't move…" she reached out slowly, set the halter right on his face and ensured it.

He had the rope rolled on a hoof: still shooting him, Tean passed a hand on it, reached for his knee and pulled it forward. The horse trotted to his side and escaped from Tean's grip: "Hey! Dare you!" she told him "Come here!".

He stopped and walked back to her. She took the white rope and kept it tightly while Diablo pushed his face against her stomach: she hugged it, caressing and patting his sweated neck.

"Tean…?" I dared to call.

Two groomers entered in the corridor, one holding his arm, one limping: "That beast is a devil! I was kicked and he was bitten, Majesty!" the eldest yelled.

Tean gave a mock glare to her horse and he whimpered:"I'm sorry… I didn't know what was going on with me…"

"Mr. Edwards, I ask you to forgive that animal: never seeing anything out of what happens in Salazen Grum caused him a serious trauma" Mirana said stepping forward.

"Yes, Majesty" Mr. Edwards sighed.

"The present here Tean Hightopp will be the only one allowed to touch him, in order to avoid any other incidents"

"Yes, Majesty"

"Excellent. Lead her to the stables, she'll prepare the horse for the night" The Queen concluded.

Edwards bowed his head: "Follow me"

We saw them going away, Tean excusing and asking to have a look at Edwards leg, and we all let go of the breath we didn't know we were taking.

"She's incredible…" Alice said "Where I came from, horses who dare to do something like that don't live that long"

"Well, in your world Tean wouldn't survive that long" I told back.

"She didn't even got so angry"

"If you get angry you can't solve problems, can you?"

"I suppose you are right…"

Tean finally came back, running: "Sorry you had to wait! I had to force him to drink water, he was pretty dehydrated"

We reached a sort of Meeting Room, there was a large round table with uncountable chairs all around it: the Queen, Tean, Alice and me entered. Mirana closed the door and we took our places.

"Tean, can you tell us what happened after the Horunvendush Day?" she asked gently.

She looked at me as for asking permission, I had already yellow splinters in my eyes, but I nodded.

"Well… alright: it all started when the Jabberwocky arrived…"


	6. Memories

Chapter 6 - Memories

 _ **POV change - Tean**_

" _RUN! RUN AWAY!"_

" _YEH'RE COMING W'TH US, TARRANT!"_

" _TEAN! GO AWAY! SAVE YEHRSELF!" Tarrant shouted, trying to convince me to go without him._

 _The Jabberwocky was too near for him to reach me and he had to save the White Queen._

" _TARRANT! QUICK!" I called, while Terence, my fiancé, pulled me by an arm to keep me safe._

" _TEAN, HE WILL REACH US! COME!"_

" _NO!"_

" _TEAN! LISTEN TEH MEH: AH PROMISE THA' AH'LL REACH YEH! JUST RUN AWAY FROM HERE!"_

" _Tarrant…"_

 _Then, a big beam of wood fell right between us._

 _We immediately went to my dad and ran away._

ღ ღ ღ

 _We ran into the woods until we arrived in Terence's old house, in the western countryside of Witzend._

 _Later in the evening, I sat in my bed, staring at the tea cup I had in my hands._

" _If you look at it a bit longer, it might change in something different, you know?" Terence told me, with a light grin on his face. I didn't even try to curve my lips._

" _Hey?" he said lifting my chin to look at him "He promised, didn't he? So you'll see each other again"_

 _I looked at the tea cup one more time "Remember that you promised…" I whispered._

 _Once we finished our tea, Terence was going into his room, but I stopped him: "Terence?"_

" _Yes, love?"_

" _I need someone to sleep with tonight, could you please…?"_

 _He came over to me and hugged me tightly._

" _Is it a yes or not?" I asked._

" _If you need me to, it's clearly a yes, honey…"_

 _Then we laid down together and quickly fell in a troubled sleep._

ღ ღ ღ

 _A few month later, the relationship between me and Terence grew so that one day we found out that I was with a child. We were happy, obviously, but we actually didn't know what we would have done._

 _It was my 5_ _th_ _month of pregnancy, when the worst happen: the Red Army found our hiding._

 _All I remember, is that I woke up in my dad's bed._

" _Finally yeh're awake, Tean!"_

" _What happened? Where is Terence?" I said, trying to sit, but I was stopped by a sharp pain in my belly._

" _Rest…" he told me "Tean, yeh do remember the attack, don't yeh?"_

" _I do"_

 _He sighed deeply, then continued "They've captured Terence 'nd hurt yeh, unintentionally. Ah had teh call the doctor for yeh…"_

" _Was I that hurt?" I said as I started to scare._

" _Not directly, just…the baby… Yeh lost it…"_

 _In that moment, the entire world fell upon me: too much lost in a too short time. All my clan, my brother, my companion, my baby. I'm sure I've never cried that much before._

ღ ღ ღ

 _The soldiers were all around the house, waiting for me to get better, because they had to bring us to the castle. A week later we left._

 _We reached the enormous red and white palace: we walked up some stairs and we have been taken in front of a huge fancy-decorated door._

 _My dad entered first with two guards, they busted out a few minutes later followed by the Queen's screams: he gave me a sad but sure look._

" _So?" I timidly asked._

 _He sighed: "Downal wit the bluddy behg hid!". A guard yelled at him to shout up and they dragged him away violently._

" _Where are they taking you?" I asked panicked._

" _Tha gaol agam oirbh_ _, mo lassie!*" he called behind his shoulder._

" _DAD!"_

" _Enough, spoiled girl!" the guard that was holding me ordered and started to lead me into the Throne Room._

" _Your majesty…" I muttered bowing at Queen._

" _You see, Stayne? That's wespect! You can stand!" she told me "What's youw name?"_

" _Tean Paula Hightopp, Highness"_

" _Another Hightopp?!" Stayne shouted brandishing his sword._

" _SHUT UP!" the Queen yelled to him, making him set the sword in place again, then continued: "Fwom what I heawd that twaitow was youw fathew, giwl: if you pwomise me that you do not have his same ideas, you can be suwe that youw head will wemain on youw neck. So?"_

 _I was silent, but decided to play along: "Who? That man? I considered him my father just because he conceived me. I really don't have a precise political idea, but I'm quite interested in yours, Majesty"_

" _I like youw way of thinking, Paula. Pwetty much like Stayne's when he awwived" said the Queen coldly "Can you do something useful fow me?"_

" _Well, your Highness, I was an horse trainer and I can make horse tacks. I could take care of the royal steeds, so You will have an unstoppable cavalry…"_

" _Intewesting…" she thought about it a little "Befowe I decide, I want to see you at wowk. Stayne, bwing the colt out of the stable! You will do youw 'show' with Diablo, the son of my Knave's howse. You'll bettew be gentle!" she finally said._

" _Yes, your Majesty, but first, if I may ask…" I lifted my hands up, showing her the chains._

" _Of couwse" then she made a gesture with the right hand, a guard came over to me with a key in his hands and delivered me._

ღ ღ ღ

 _We arrived in a large hall in the gardens with two boxes: both the horses were raven black._

 _The one that the Knave was holding seemed to be the youngest one._

" _Well, that's youw pawtnew: let me see what can you do!" the Queen ordered, walked away, followed by Stayne and sat on a chair near the barn._

" _You won't be able to tame me!" the horse snapped at me._

" _I don't want to tame you, I just want you to learn some things you need to know if someone will want to ride you" I answered simply._

 _The colt blew with the nose, making a few steps on his right: "My name is Diablo. My father is the other black horse back there, Shadow"._

" _I see, I'm Tean. I love raven black horses, you know?" he turned his ears to me._

" _Let me remind you that the Queen is waiting!"_

" _Oh! Right!"_

ღ ღ ღ

" _Now, up!" I told Diablo, making the rest of the rope rolling, and the trot became a gallop._

" _I saw enough fow today!" the Queen told me, as Diablo stopped "_ _I_ _have nevew seen this howse obey unquestioningly, giwl. I decided, you'll be my pewsonal Howse Twainer"_

" _Thank you, your Highness!" I said bowing again at her, my nose almost touched my knees!_

" _Stand!" I obeyed._

" _You'll stawt tomowwow! You awe allowed to go whewe you want down hewe, do evewything you need to do with the howses" she turned and got back to the Throne Room with the Knave._

" _Of course, your Majesty! As you wish!"_

 _*Tha gaol agam oirbh, mo lassie = I love you (not romantic way), my child._


	7. Nightmares and Inconfessed Confessions

Chapter 7 – Nightmares and In-confessed Confessions

 _ **POV change - Hatter**_

The White Queen led us into our chambers, me and Tean in the same one. Once she got away with Alice, I closed the door and collapsed on the bed.

"Tarrant Hightopp: is that the way you behave in one of the Queen's chambers?" Tean asked me, setting her pouches on her hips and shifting her weight on her right leg. Her eyes were still moist from the story she had to tell.

"Well, Tean Hightopp: as I know you, I'm sure that if you had almost died today, you would have done the same!"

She seemed thinking for a moment, then she looked at me smiling softly: "You won…"

"I always do!"

She came over me with a mysterious look in her gaze: "No…" she said provocative "…You don't…" then she playfully hit my face with a pillow.

"Tean Paula Hightopp: is that the way you behave in one of the Queen's chambers?" I asked imitating her.

"I just couldn't resist! You made that face!" she told me faking (faking?) a offended expression.

"Which face? This one?" I smiled, waded my eyes and lifted the eyebrows.

"No! You just drive me mad!" she said burying her face into the pillow.

She didn't move from that position. I came to sit next to her, moving my hand up her back: "Hey, there?"

She lifted her wet eyes, showing that what I thought was a laugh, was instead a sob: "Ah have neve' seen dad again afte' tha' day… Ah miss him sehw much and tha' face o' yehrs reminds meh thee much o' him! Ah feel like when Ah could deh somethin' useful tha' could have saved him, Ah did nothin'!" she said through sobs and tears. All I could do was allow her to rest her head on my shoulder and hold her tightly.

"Don't even think about it! You couldn't do anything to stop her and if you had done something you wouldn't be here right now! So, now, cheer up… I'm sure he's in a better place now, safer… as your baby is… And I won't make that face again!" it was difficult for me to not speak with my accent: it was a painful topic for me too. But her sobs seemed to quite time to time, until they stopped.

"I feel better, thank you…" she whispered.

"Good! So, now, whip those tears away and show me that smile you are famous for!" I said brushing her tears away from her now smiling face "Way better!".

She sighed: "Well, I'm going to have a bath, what about you?"

"Wha…? Sorry but we have never had a bath together!" I told her blushing, my eyes became yellow for confusion.

"No! Not the bath! What are you going to do? Are you waiting here, going somewhere in the castle?" she said quickly, quite awkward.

"Oh! Yes! Well… I think I'll go to check Alice out, you know which day is tomorrow…"

"Aye, so I'll wait for you!" she said as she turned directed to the bathroom.

"Right…" I left, looking for Alice.

ღ ღ ღ

 _Upon the ruins of the castle, the Jabberwocky's roar clearly hearable. But the fight doesn't seem to go right: in fact, the giant beast hits Alice, making her fall down, until she crashes on the battle field. The Red Queen won… ._

I woke up shivering and breathing irregularly. I sat on my bed and passed a hand on my forehead: wet.

I got up and went in the little kitchen (a corner of the room with a kettle, a sink and a cupboard), where I made some tea to calm down.

"Tarrant?" I lifted my eyes and saw my sister standing on the door, tormenting her still closed eyes with the back of the hand, maybe because of the light.

"Tean…"

"Aye, I'm here… How are you?" she asked me in a worried tone.

"Fine, just scared, I had a terrible nightmare… I'm sorry I woke you up…" I answered, still in a whisper. I took a chair and sat.

"Never mind. Would you like to tell me about it?" she asked coming behind me and caressing my shoulders.

"…I …Yes: it was the Frabjuos Day, but the Bloody Big Head won…" I said in a sigh.

"There must be something else: you don't scare so much for such things. Well, it's an horrible thing, but, you knew it was just a dream and you wouldn't be so scared. Would you?" she added.

I was confused. After the talk with Alice on the balcony, I didn't know what to consider. I decided to not tell her about Alice's death, so I merely changed argument: "Tean, when did you realize that you were in love with Terence?"

She stared for a moment at nothing in particular, then held even tighter my shoulders and sniffed: "Sorry sis! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"No, it's alright!"

"I just wanted to know it because…" My eyes grew wide and I covered my mouth with a hand!

She looked at me smirking my same gap-toothed smirk: "Because…?"

I didn't answer, just blushed.

"Well then: I felt like something was pushing on my chest when he was around, making me blush and breathless, everything I said was a stupid thing for me-" and she went on… . I just thought about what I felt when I walked on the balcony next to Alice: I was excited, I couldn't help but smile, but when she said that I was just a figment of her imagination, something cracked in my chest.

"Good times…" my sister finished, breaking the contact and returning to bed.

"Tean?" I stopped her holding her arm.

"Yep?"

"Would you mind sleeping with me tonight?" I couldn't believe what I had just asked, so I tried to avoid her eyes.

She thought about it for a while: "Like when we were children?"

"… Like when we were children" I agreed.

She led me by the hand and once under the blanket: "Alice?" she asked.

"…What?"

"Alice: the motive of your question"

I barely nodded. Probably trying to figure out what I had dreamt, she assumed a sad look, setting a hand behind my head and making it lay it on her collarbone, as I hugged her.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise…"

"About the dream?"

"No, about your feelings for Alice, silly… You'll tell, when you'll want. That's not of my business."

I gently placed a kiss on her cheek "Thank you, sis…"

I let myself fall fast asleep again.


	8. Frabjous Day

Chapter 8 – Frabjous Day

 _ **POV change – Tean**_

Next morning, I woke up when the first sunshine just touched my eye. Sleeping two hours more that morning made me feel in heaven! It was 7.00a.m. It was the Frabjous Day.

I tried to move, but I discovered that I was tightly held by Tarrant from behind. Poor dear, that nightmare the night before had to be really scary!

I delicately moved his arm behind him as he turned on the other side.

I slid off the bed for don't wake him up. I walked in front of the wardrobe and opened it: enormous white gowns with pearls everywhere and corsets!? I quickly closed it, wiped that little bit of dust off of my barn clothes. I got dressed after I braided my hair in the usual two long braids. I also wore my gloves and boots.

Then I attempted to wake my brother: "Hey? Hatter? It's quite… seven-thirty in the morning of the Frabjous Day!" I said kneeling on the bed right behind him.

"Five minutes…" he muttered back. Then he gasped: "The Frabjous Day! The Queen is waiting for us!"

"I know…" I told him. I sat on a chair waiting for him to get ready.

He quickly put his clothes on: I looked at him and my gaze stopped on his jacket: "Do you really have to bring your ribbons, pins and bobbins with you?".

He stared at me like he was angry and surprised mixed up: "Am I the Mad Hatter?" he asked.

"Aye… so?"

"So I have to bring them with me!" he affirmed, pressing his hat on his head, snorting.

I rose from the chair, reached for him and started to caress his arm.

"What's on your mind, Tarrant?" I asked quietly.

"Well, it's just… I don't think Alice will be our Champion today…" he answered, slowly walking to the door.

"So… what will we do?" I prayed that he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say.

"I'll be Champion for the Queen, then!" he affirmed.

"No! Tarrant, please: you do remember the Oracolum, don't you? No Alice means no death, that creature will kill you for sure!" he didn't answered, just opened the door of our chamber. I followed him out and we walked down to the courtyard. The Queen, followed by Alice and McTwisp were walking toward the crowd of Ladies, Lords and talking animals too.

He stopped before we could reach them: "I'll take my risks…" he slowly told me.

What could I told him back? 'No' surely not, I wasn't mum! I moved in front of him, sighing I adjusted his bow-tie: "Just… think about it, yes? I risked to remain the last Hightopp once, don't do silly things!" I finished with a sad smile curving my lips.

Then McTwisp blew his trumpet: "Who will step forward to be Champion for the White Queen?"

The Hatter stepped in front of the crowd: "That would be I!" he said. Then Chess appeared near his shoulder: "You have very poor evaporating skills, I should be the one!" he said with his usual calm and sleepy tone. Tarrant's face at what he had just said was priceless and it made me smile!

Then Mally offered and even the Twiddles (with wooden swords!).

"Your Majesty!" I said stepping out of the crowd "I would be honored to be Your Champion today!".

The Queen looked at us then made a light sign with the left hand to McTwisp, who unrolled the Oracolum. The Twiddles read it for us all and told us what we already knew: "If it ain't Alice, it ain't dead!" Twiddledum said.

The White Queen shook her finger 'no' and turned to Alice, quietly calling her: "You don't live to please others, the choice must be yours. Because when you'll step out to face that creature… you'll step out alone…" she finished in a whisper.

Alice seemed to faint in any moment: she quickly stared at us one by one, before run away.

The courtiers started to whisper, some got away, while the Queen walked down the stairs in front of me and Tarrant: "Hatter, will you please fight beside me as my Champion during the battle today, if Alice won't change idea?" she asked, hope clearly hearable in her queenly quiet voice.

"Anything, my Queen!" the Hatter answered, bowing a little at her.

"Thank you, Hatter… Tean, go and check Alice out. Just ask how is she…"

The Hatter seemed about to say something, but apparently he refused. Maybe **he** wanted to reassure Alice.

"Yes Highness!" I bowed too "Hope your Majesty won't mind if I change in some white clothes: those ones remind me of your sister"

"Of course! I'd be happy to have another white fighter in my army!" she agreed.

"Thank you" I greeted and left to go after Alice.

I found her in the East Courtyard, the one with a beautiful marble gazebo full of light-colored flowers and a splendid view of the Magical Waterfalls.

Alice was sit under it and she seemed thinking about something. I slowly reached and sat beside her: as she saw me, she quickly wiped some tears away from her cheeks.

"Just know that I'm not here to force you to kill that bloody Jabberwocky!" I said through a smile, which infect her too "How are you feeling?" I continued.

"Better, I think. Would you mind to help me enter in the armor?" she asked.

I stared at her like a fool for a pair of seconds while her smile got wide, maybe because of the face I had made.

"Why, yes of course!" I held her wrist and led her in the throne room, where I knew the armor was "But, you have to borrow me those clothes in return: in the wardrobe of my room there are just gowns and pearls…"

"Without doubt!" we started giggle as we arrived.

 _ **POV change – Hatter**_

I was getting nervous: Alice and Tean were somewhere I didn't know and that was annoying me, the Queen was beside me adjusting her horse's tacks, the White Army was right behind us, annoyingly silent and static, all I could hear were the annoying breaths of the March Hare. All in an 'A' word: I was Annoyed! The only thing that helped me controlling my mad-moods, was staring at the peach trees at the end of white path in front of me. All so annoyingly white… . And I've had even forced myself to let my bobbins behind!

There was just a particular that was giving me shivers: a giant draft horse that Mr. Edwards had prepared for my sister to ride. He was there too, holding the reins. That one seemed quieter than Diablo, actually, but his dimension were terrific! It was totally white with pink skin on the nose and around the light blue eyes. The mane was short while the tail was so long that nearly touched the ground. The curious thing was that it had a thick black erring on the left ear.

The Queen looked back one last time, before brushing a stoke on her white stead's nose.

We were both about to give up, when we heard: "HEY!"

Everyone turned back to see Tean opening wide the last gate of the castle entrance, followed by Alice on the Bandersnatch.

They all ran to us, Tean bringing a step stool to the Queen: "How was your Majesty supposed to mount? Jumping?" she said giggling a little. As an answer, the White Queen smiled lovingly and sat on the saddle.

Then she arrived next to Mr. Edwards: "How am **I** supposed to mount?!" she asked to Edwards impressed.

He chuckled: "Don't worry! Abel is tall, stubborn, but not evil at all! Contrariwise, he's very brave" he helped Tean up.

"Shire horse: the gentle giant. I feel tall…" she muttered.

We left for the battle.

I could tell that my sister was making deductions about her new stead: thoughtful look, whispers and vigorous nods from him. I will never understand how she could do that! Ride, I mean.

That was the only thing that we didn't have in common: I've never been so attracted by horses; it wasn't fear, just I've never wanted to have affairs with them.

For Tean, instead, they were her world: she had books, drawings, sketches hanged on her part of the bedroom wall. She had studied them all, she knew all about their body, skeleton, even the eventual imperfections and if possible how to correct them: that was what she wanted to do and what she did. Stubborn creature. She didn't mind all the rumors behind her back from our peers, she had a great patience and I admired her so much.

But she couldn't suffer anything on her head, so, no hats: it was a great sacrifice for her to wear one. I didn't mind: the only one I made for her was a little black dressage hat with a black ribbon behind it and a precious silver pendent hanged in the centre of it: a horseshoe. She loved that, she wore it very proudly at every competition she did and I was happy that way.

I was so deeply buried in my own thoughts that I quite didn't notice that we were practically on the chessboard or soon-to-be battlefield, the Jubjub Bird's recall woke me up.


	9. Battle for Freedom

Chapter 9 – Battle for Freedom

 _ **POV change – Tean**_

On Abel I felt like I was on the sharp of a mountain: I could see the Queens approach to each other, even the Knave looking at me with a 'playful' grin.

"Why is that man looking at you?" Abel asked.

I felt a warm feeling in my eyes and I could tell that they had orange borders: "He's the one who hurt Diablo. I promise that if the Hatter won't fight with him first I'll do it… vigorously…"

"And I'll help you! What a coward-"

"NO! This is MY cwown!" Iracebeth yelled "I AM the eldest! JABBEWWOCKY!"

The earth shook violently and from a black rock came out an awful black dragon with enormous wings and long legs.

Abel seemed to fight against his own fear as the beast approached, taking a pair of steps back but snorting and returning where he was.

 _ **POV change – Terence**_

"Space!" General Thumper said as the Jabberwocky made its way into the battlefield, our army divided itself to let it pass. He was a person who really believed in the victory of the Bloody Big Head's tyranny and he was as cruel as a famished wolf.

"Tell me you have a plan to get her down of that giant, Terence" Danny whispered to me referring to the horse Tean was on.

"Not yet: unless you'll help me to jump high enough to drag her down"

"Won't it hurt her?"

"Any other idea?"

The battle was becoming intriguing: the Hatter stepped behind the dragon-like creature and pinned its tail with his sword: "THE HATTEW IS INTEWFEAWING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" tha Red Queen screamed.

Both the armies ran to battle with each other, but Danny and me had just an objective: Tean.

"You ready?" Danny asked loudly intertwining his hands and lowering them. I lifted my foot there and waited for the right moment to jump: "NOW!"

 _ **POV change - Tean**_

Abel galloped through the soldiers as I swung my long sword against the Red ones, it was the best I could do as luckily Tarrant had decided to fight against Stayne.

All of a sudden something hit me hard and I fell from the saddle landing not so softly on the ground and cried out in pain. I looked up and discovered that the 'thing' was a red soldier.

"I'm so, so sorry, love" he said.

I struggled away from his grip, grabbed quickly my weapon and swung it again to hit him but he stood and with his own spear stopped my blade: "Tean listen!"

I stood and made another swift movement towards him: "Ah'm neht yehr luv!" I answered angry.

"You were!" he continued still responding at my attacks "You remember? You better not stare at tea cups too long if you don't want them to change in something else!" he concluded.

Realization hit me: "TERENCE!"

"You took your time, my friend!" another soldier yelled and I turned to face him.

"Danny!" I breathed "Wait… you were the two guards of the dungeons!" I thought out loud while going on with the fights.

"Yes, my darling!" Terence laughed.

"TEAN!" I heard and a loud stomping shook the ground: it was Abel.

"Get your helms off so we will recognize you" I told them and climbed on the horse (who had knelt to allow me to).

Before I could start to fight again a loud slaying sound filled the air and we all saw the Jabberwocky's head roll down the stairs of the old tower.

"KILL HEW!" the Red Queen screamed.

After a guard told her that they wouldn't have obeyed her anymore everyone let his weapon fall on the ground.

I got off Abel once more and stave with a kick my sword off. I turned to Terence which was already looking at me without his helm: his middle-length dark blonde hair was a mess, his beard was still well kept and his eyes were sparkling with a joy that I had hoped to see again after all this time!

We run against each other and he held me against his strong chest for dear life, lifting me from the ground and spinning me lightly: I wasn't intentioned to let go any time soon.

"Are you still my love now?" he asked softly.

I pulled back to face him and cupped his face: "Was that a serious question?" I asked and pulled him forward to kiss him with every single drop of passion I had kept just for him, not bothering at the 'awww's of the people around. We really didn't pay attention the speech of the Queen, but we eventually broke apart for air. I leaned my forehead against his and nuzzled a bit.

Meanwhile, Danny laughed to himself: "We won!" he yelled sending his helm in the air.

"TRAITORS! BOTH OF YOU!"

The scream made everyone jump in fright and it seemed that in the confusion the Knave had tried to kill the Red Queen, failing. However it belonged to the General Thumper which had brandished his dagger: he was just behind Danny, who had turned to face him and now was frightening still and shocked. A few white soldiers immobilized the General and took him away with the Queen and the Knave.

I slid down Terence's body and just stared: he ran towards Danny and held him as he fell on the ground showing a rather large wound surrounded by a lot of red moisture sliding down his side.

"No…" I reached them and knelt laying Danny's head on my legs: "Danny?"

His trembling breaths were irregular and not as deep as they should have been.

"Danny! Look at me! Keep your eyes fixed on me!" Terence ordered him.

"Why are you so worried?" he panted "This will be all finished within a few moments!" he tried to laugh, but he growled as doing so caused him pain.

"Sshh, don't speak, just stay awake…" I soothed with a hand on his forehead, he was so cold.

"Tean?" he breathed "Tean… listen to me…".

"Aye?" I said as a single tear escaped from my eyelashes.

"You deserve to be happy-" he panted again "-and this man can make you happy" he said lifting a hand to Terence's elbow "I could ask you to marry him- just because he had stressed me- about that for a lifetime!"

I laughed dryly: "I won't miss it, Danny…"

"And you, Love-Blinded-Fool" he continued referring to Terence "Tell your sister Berenice that I have always loved her, with all my heart and soul"

"I promise, man!" said Terence shaking his shoulder lightly.

Danny inhaled deeply and breathed out his last words: "Down with the Red, long live to the White…"


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

A pair of white soldiers brought Danny's lifeless body to the infirmary and a new shout echoed through the battlefield: "Calloh, calley!" and that was the Hatter.

I was still shocked from Danny's death, but seeing my brother dance the Futterwacken again rose my mood up again. I approached to him smiling: he returned it, but quickly got distracted. I followed his gaze and saw Alice pondering on the vial of purple blood: "Go ahead: stop her, Mad Hatter". He merely nodded and walked slowly towards her.

They were far enough for us to not hear them clearly. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and hot breath on my neck; I moaned and snuggled in Terence's embrace: "Marry me" he said.

But I wasn't sure I had heard correctly: "What?"

"I want us to get marry, Tean. At the latest within a week: I don't want to be apart from you any longer. That is, if you want to"

I had tears ready to roll down my cheek when I answered: "Of course I want to!" I affirmed turning to kiss him all over his lips, but he pulled away, without breaking the embrace: "I'm afraid the only ring I have is…" he stopped to pick something from his pocket "…this one".

I took the silver ring from his palm and recognized the little pearl on the top of it: "It was the first Christmas present I got from you"

He hurried: "That's exactly the problem! Tean, don't think I'm a greedy, please… Don't leave me, I love you so much… but if you are offended don't-" I shushed him with a hand on his mouth.

"How did you get this? I thought I had lost it forever!"

He sighed: "I wanted to keep something that reminded me of you, so when the Cards took us that day I assisted you and slipped the ring from your finger before they could drag me away"

I was touched and remained silent: he took my left hand freeing it from the glove I wore: "No offence then?"

I shook my head: "Of course not…" and he slipped the ring in his proper place around my forth finger.

"Aww, wasn't all o' tha' romantic?" Mally said.

We turned and noticed our audience: "Well, it seems that we'll have a marriage to organize, won't we?" the White Queen said "Shall we head back to Marmoreal?" and with a graceful twirl she walked towards her immaculate castle.

I took a few steps to follow, but then stopped because I felt something was missing… someone.

"Terence?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Could you take Abel and follow the Queen? We'll be right back"

He moved his gaze on Tarrant standing in the emptiness and nodded starting to walk away.

 _ **POV change – Hatter**_

After Alice faded away, the cracking feeling in my chest returned and suddenly my shoes became very interesting. She would have come back before I knew it, but it felt like I was already knowing it.

"Tarrant?" I instinctively lifted a bit my head at the calling of my name and saw my sister. She had a quite excited sparkle in her eyes, but her expression towards me was mind-reading.

She offered the gloveless hand to me: "Great important news waiting for you to know, bro. In Marmoreal"

I looked her hand and noticed something that wasn't there before: a ring.

"I can guess which news they are…" I said accepting her offer.

She studied my eyes deeply before taking a breath and speak again: "You know, I have been in a similar situation once: a man was yelling at me that he would have reached me" she started to lead me on the path for the Castle "Time passed, but he didn't break his promise and here we are"

"So, all I need is hope and patience?" I asked finally.

"And faith in her" she concluded before kissing my cheek.

I let her hand go and started to run, yelling her behind my shoulder: "RACE YEH!"

 _ **The End**_


End file.
